Vehicles typically come equipped with a rearview mirror that is small relative to the length of a windshield. Such rearview mirrors are located in an upper central portion of the windshield. The relatively short length of rearview mirrors creates a relatively narrow field of vision reflected in the mirrors. As a result, drivers are forced to shift their glance away from the windshield and toward the side windows or side view mirrors in order to supplement the field of vision. Unfortunately, taking one's glance away from the forward view through the windshield, however briefly, increases the risk of accidents.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rearview mirror assembly that avoids the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages associated with prior rearview mirrors.